Cocky
by White Wolf With Fire
Summary: Ren and Kaminari, my OCs, run into Suigetsu and Sasuke during episode 115 of Naruto Shippuden. Ren is my main character I use in the Naruto Series, but she needs a team to kill Sasuke. I'll post her story later. ENJOY!


Cocky

"Okay, so this Sasuke guy went to Orochimaru: the person who massacred the Chihiro clan, and is trying to kill your boyfriend. Why do you need me or my sisters?" Kaminari looked at Ren. The two girls were strolling through a Mist Village neighborhood to work out their futures. Ren had released her as well as Jetta, Anzu, Cornelia, and Hisako from Nerissa's Staff of Kokoro. She lost her ability to control water, ice, and air.

"Sasuke is forming a team to kill Itachi, and none of the Akatsuki is willing to help me defend him or kill Sasuke. I can't do it alone. I need my own team, and I hated the fact that Nerissa harvested all five of you guys for your chakras. You need freedom and I need to make sure Nerissa can't hurt anyone else; especially her own daughters." Ren explained as silence came from Kaminari.

"So…You wanted to give me freedom? And have us team up together and be a hell of a powerful all girl group to protect Itachi and get revenge on Sasuke?" Kaminari smirked. "I like that. You are definitely my favorite Jinchuriki that Nerissa has chosen. You actually care." She smiled. "I like you, Ren. And I want to make sure you get what you're asking for." Ren smiled.

"Thank you, Kaminari."

"Oh, call me Kami for short. So…Where do we start?"

"Well, I'm trying to talk to you and your sisters individually. I'm trying to make sure you see the full effects of life. Is there anything that you need? A new outfit? Food? What?"

"Hm…I am kind of hungry. How about that tea house over there?" Kaminari pointed to the nearest tea house in the block. Ren smiled. "Of course. How about we get you some kunai or something first? You like new clothes?"

"Eh…I like my teal and pink attire. It shows off my naval. But I've always wanted to learn how to sword fight. Is it true you used to use the Kokoro Sword?"

"Positive. I'll be happy to teach you once Sasuke is dead. Let's buy you a tanto." Ren took Kaminari to a weapon shop, Kaminari grinning from ear to ear.

"I really like you, Ren!"

"And I like you, Kami." Ren smiled as she pulled out a giant wad of cash to pay for Kaminari's tanto. This caught the attention of a suspicious man.

"Hm…That's a lot of dough. Those girls won't see it coming with I rob them!"

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked Suigetsu, his first person he was trying to convince him joining his team to kill Itachi.

"What else can I do? I'm going to look for Zabuza's sword. The blade of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist was passed down from generation to generation; it's a tradition. I was set to become one of those swordsman; that's what I was training for. So it'll only make sense that if Master Zabuza's gone I should inherit his Executioner's Blade." A random man bumped into Suigetsu.

"Why don't you watch where you're walking, idiot?" Suigetsu pointed at the man, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist and stood in front of him. The man looked back at the two men.  
"What? You got a problem, buddy? You wanna make something of it?" Sasuke suddenly flashed a glare at him, causing the stranger to panic. He mumbled something.

"Eh…Just watch it. This place is crawling with idiots!" He walked off. Suigetsu smirked.

"Man, you are way nicer than I am. So, let's like you owe me for not starting anything. Now we gotta settle up."

"See anything you like?" Ren and Kaminari were inside the weapon shop. Kaminari looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah, the whole katana side. Can I see that one?" The clerk looked exhausted due to all of Kaminari's questions about every single katana he owned.

"Just pick one!" He growled. Kaminari glared.

"Are you even worth my money?" Ren sighed and pointed to the tanto in the best condition, even though it was a pretty penny.

"We'll just take this one."

"That'll be 25,000 Ryo."

"Twenty-five thousand? Ren, you're not made of money!" Kaminari gasped, smirking at the guy. "I think I need to look around some more; maybe ask a few more questions." The man suddenly panicked.

"Oh…We're having a sale on that one! It's free! But you have to leave…right **now.**" He handed Kaminari the katana.

"Sounds good. Thanks for everything!" Kaminari grabbed Ren's hand and ran outside, the man exhaling in relief from their departure. Ren looked confused.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Taunted the man?" Kaminari laughed and shrugged.

"Oh, he was an easy target. People say I'm a good manipulator. So…I manipulated him. He looks like he was having a bad day." She giggled. Ren shrugged.

"Well, your manipulating saved me a pretty penny. How about we head to the tea house? We have more money for food." Ren was still holding the wad of bills in her right hand.

"I like the way you think, Ren. I'm starving!" Kaminari held her left hand and pulled her to the tea house. The man, who was still spying on them, smirked.

"Tea house, hm? That money is mine. Perfect time before they spend more of it." He walked in as well, slowly focusing on his prey.

The two girls walked in the tea house to tons of screaming waitresses, gathered at one bench. As they shrugged it off, they sat directly across from them. A closer look revealed Suigetsu chowing down on yogurt and Sasuke being swarmed by girls.

"Man, this yogurt is so great! It's been ages since I've had anything this good! I was locked in that tank for far too long." Suigetsu grinned holding the spoon in the air.

"Is that why you're wasting my time now?" Sasuke frowned, ignoring the fan girls.

"How should I put this? You're the one who's in such a hurry, not me."

"…"

"Why are you putting a team together anyway? Just what are you up to?"

"I'll fill you in once the whole team's assembled."

"Hm…'Hey! Let's conquer the world!' You're not going to say something like that, are you?"

"If you want to conquer the world, do it with your own team. I'm after something bigger." Ren and Kaminari were sipping their teas and looked over at the two men. Ren was glaring and eye rolling every time Sasuke made a statement. Thankfully they were out of sight due to the fan girls.

"What are you looking at?" Kaminari asked with a mouth full of dango.

"It's him; Sasuke." She snarled as Kaminari swallowed her food.

"The one with the black hair and revealing clothes? I can barely make him out with all of his bitches surrounding him." Ren giggled.

"That's him."  
"He's ugly. Looks like a man whore with that opened shirt. I like my guys real and treats me like a queen. He looks and sounds like a complete asshole." Ren laughed a little too loud, getting the attention of the two men.

"What are those chicks laughing about?" Suigetsu pointed to them with the spoon. Sasuke stared at his old childhood friend.

"It's Ren…"

"Oh, that's the girl you told me about?"

"Yes. I'd rather not…"

"She's cute."

"…?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"The blonde one, stupid!" Sasuke stared at Kaminari.

"Oh. I don't have time for girls." Suigetsu rolled his eyes again.

"Neither do I, but it doesn't hurt to look once in a while."

"What are they saying?" Kaminari and Ren were staring back.

"Who cares?" Ren muttered, pulling out the giant wad of money. "Let's just leave. His presence is sickening."

"What about his friend? He's pretty cute. You know his name?"

"No."

"Let's go find out."

"Kami…I would love to mingle with his friend with you, but it's Sasuke. Just looking at him makes me want to gag." The man who eyed Ren's money suddenly pounded on their table.

"You chicks better give me all your money! Or else!"

"Or else what?" Ren frowned, standing up. "Do you know who you're messing with?"

"Ha! I should ask you the same question!" He pulled out a kunai. Ren tried to form a fireball in her hand, but Kaminari grabbed her wrist.

"Leave it to me." Ren looked confused. Kaminari suddenly jumped gracefully on Sasuke's and Suigetsu's table. She sat on the corner next to Suigetsu. The man charged at her with a kunai. Kaminari did a back flip away from the table as the man sliced in two. Suigetsu growled.

"Who is she?" The man noticed Kaminari was near the entrance and screamed.

"You're not getting away!" He charged at her. Kaminari smirked.

"Who said I was?" She stuck her right palm out as the man charged closer and closer to her. Without warning, Kaminari quickly made a fist as the man stopped in his tracks. He quickly kneeled to the floor as blood guzzled out of his mouth. She smirked.

"You do know that you have blood. Blood is mostly made of water. I control water; which means. I can control you. So…"

"You witch! Let go of me!" The man shouted as more blood flowed from his mouth. He tried to squirm, but unsuccessful. Kaminari smirked and strut towards him. Ren gasped.

"She…controls blood too?" She thought. "She could basically kill him!" Suigetsu was smirking.

"So she can control water with her chakra? That's pretty hot." Sasuke rolled her eyes. Kaminari kicked the guy in the forehead as he grunted and fell back to Ren's booth. Kaminari made another fist as the man stood up.

"Hm…Let's give you a taste of your own medicine." She grabbed the man's kunai and slashed his pockets as tons of money poured to the floor. She also stole the man's weapons.

"Hey! What are you doing? Those are mine!" Kaminari winked playfully.

"That's what you get. Now…Promise me you don't try to rob me or my friend again. I'm almost out of chakra already. Man, working with blood can be a major bitch."

"Just let me go, crazy bitch!" The man panicked as tears began to form from his eyes, scared to lose his life. Kaminari smirked.

"Good boy. Now beat it." She threw him out of the door and into the ground with a loud thud. Kaminari sighed.

"Man, I'm tired. I need some water." She grabbed a glass of water and poured it all over her body. Her curly blonde hair was now soaking wet. Blue eyes showed a mix of flirtatiousness and danger. Ren smirked.

"I like this girl."


End file.
